


Netflix & Freeze

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat goes out in the bunker and Dean’s got a sure fire way to warm you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & Freeze

Dean’s swagger broke and he stopped for a moment before backtracking a few steps and peering into Sam’s room “The hell is this?”

From under the mound of blankets and quilts draped on and around you, not to mention your hoodie and scarf, you replied with a little bite to your words. “Oh, just a little Netflix & _freeze_.”

Dean laughed at your sorry expression as he leaned against the door. “It’s not that bad, cupcake.”

“Dean, it’s like fifty degrees in here. If only the Men of Letters cared as much about their heating system as they did their files…” Your gloved hands fumbled with the remote causing Dean to throw his head back with even more annoying laughter. “How long til Sam’s back?”

“Probably another hour or so. Unless he stops somewhere after picking up the part.” He sauntered over to the other side of the bed and flopped down next to you.

“Heeeeeeey! Do you know how long it took me to get all this arranged?” You huffed, trying to fix your nest without letting more cold in.

“Maybe I should tell him to take his time? Stop for lunch? Maybe the library?” Dean teased as he started pulling wherever you had been retucking.

“You stop it right now, mister.” Your hands began to follow his, in a never ending cycle of tuck, untuck, tuck, the gloves slowing you down and adding to your frustration until you began swatting at his hands.

He held his hands up in surrender, though he was grinning like he won. “You know, you’d be a whole lot warmer if I was in there with you.”

“You. Are. Ridiculous.” You pointed at him, before going back to adjusting your nest.

“Hey, I’m not the one wearing all my clothes at once, sweetheart.” He kept his eyes locked on you and when you went without a witty response he waggled his eyebrows.

“Fiiiiiiiiiine.” You whined with playful exasperation.

“Really?”

“Really. Before I change my mind.” You peeled back an edge carefully, but it was no use. He dove head first under all the layers, rooting around with exaggerated movements, his head and hands searching you out. “Jesus! Dean! Would you - AH! STOP!” He’d found your legs and followed the trail up, tickling you behind your knees. He pushed the nest from within, making room for himself and wriggling next to you. When you were face to face you realized he was a little out of breath, and so were you.

“Found ya.” You could only smile in response and allow him to pull you into his side while he wrapped a strong arm around you. Yes. It was definitely warmer now. You took a deep breath to relax you, but that was a mistake. This close to him, your senses were overwhelmed by a clean and spicy heaven. He must have just showered. As soon as that thought entered your brain, you pushed it away.

“So.” You cleared your throat. “You up for Jessica Jones?”

“Sounds good to me. Remote?” His hands began their search as you tried to pass it to him under the covers. Your breath caught and if you weren’t mistaken, his movement momentarily stopped as he realized he’d grazed your breast.

It was definitely, definitely, warmer. As he navigated the menu, you removed your gloves and threw them to the end of the bed, your scarf following quickly after as you pushed back your hood.

“Told ya.” He was cocky, not a surprise, and you humphed in return. You hated when he was right. “Got any snacks in here?”

“Ugh, no. I’m lame and didn’t think about it.”

He playfully nudged you in closer to him. “Well, I’d offer to go get some, but wouldn’t wanna leave you here susceptible to frostbite.” Your only response was to roll your eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, princess.”

You pulled back to look at him. “How’d you-”

“You don’t even know how hard you roll your eyes sometimes. Like your whole head gets into it.” He playfully mocked you, throwing his head back.

“It’s only because you give soooo much fuel to the eye rolling fire, sweet cheeks.” You huffed back into your place in his arms, trying to focus on the episode and failing.

“Speaking of fuel. Are you _sure_ you don’t have any snacks in here?” His hands roamed in the space between you, behind you, over you, catching on to you and poking into you and tickling you, both of you laughing. You tried to push and maneuver him away, back, anywhere else, squirming away until he stopped, half sprawled over you, his laughter having died away and an expression of oh shit taking over his face. Probably a mirror image of yours.

You had both felt it at the same time, a not so gentle reminder that this wasn’t all fun and games.

“Is that a remote in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Your sass broke the spell, your lips stretching into a smile as he laughed.

“So, yeah.”

“It’s.. if you-”

“Only if you-”

You were laughing again, both grinning stupidly.

“I mean, we’re both adults here. We could just…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, we could…and handle it like adults.. ”

“Pinky promise?” He brought his hand up, all fingers curled except his pinky.

“Pinky promise to be adults about this? Sure.” You giggled and locked yours with his and shook on it.

“So, now…”

“Yeah, um now.” You licked your lips and watched as his face darkened, the more predatory Dean coming out to play.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to yours far more gentle than you’d imagined he’d be. It was soft and slow, his arms wrapping around you, bringing you closer into him. Dean caught your bottom lip and pulled, sucking just a little before coming back with more intensity as he ground into you. Your lips parted for him of their own accord finally allowing you to fully taste his sweetness as your tongues danced.

He rolled over, bringing you with him until you were over him and his hands were free to slide up and down your back, his fingers digging into you every now and then. Your desperate need for air forced you to break the kiss, but you couldn’t keep your lips off of him and you trailed soft kisses and licks down his jawline to his ear.

His hands worked his way under your hoodie, and then under your shirt, only to find another shirt. “Damn, woman, how many layers _are_ you wearing?”

You laughed. “Too many, obviously.”

Both of you pulled and ripped at your clothes, tossing out one piece after another, pushing at the blankets to make more room, until finally you were pressed to each other, hot skin on hot skin. You moved to lay on your back, a hand around his neck to guide him back to you, dying to feel his lips again. It was more primal this time, his teeth nipped at you, hands sliding and grasping as yours dug into him wanting to feel more of his weight pressed into you.

He squeezed a hand between you allowing only enough space for him to knead at your breast, his thumb rubbing over your nipple, a low moan sounding from the back of your throat. You could feel the smile on his lips as his mouth continued to devour yours and you realized you wanted nothing more in that moment than to hear his sounds.

You pushed at him, urging him back so you could slink your way down his delicious body, tongue flicking out to taste him, your hands mapping what your eyes had only caught glimpses of before. Your hand wrapped around his considerable length, your legs clenching as you felt the weight of it knowing soon it’d be inside your mouth, inside of you.

You teased him with your tongue, running it up and around, before fully taking him into your mouth, his muscles clenching as he fought bucking up into you. You took him in as far as you could, slowly retreating and then taking him back in again. His hand wound into your hair as your hand joined your mouth, working in tandem to squeeze and suck, your tongue swirling. A deep groan sounded from him and his hips moved ever so slightly to meet you.

“Damn, that’s so…” He groaned again, sounding so wrecked but you wanted to push him further. You picked up your speed until he couldn’t take it, pulling you off of him with a breathless _fuck_. “Your turn, lay back, sweetheart.”

You melted back as he kissed and stroked his way down to your center, your legs parting for him, his hungry eyes never leaving yours, drinking in every reaction he caused. Watching him watching you lit your world on fire. Only when he had tasted you did his eyes close, fluttering shut as he got lost in you. His arms moved under you, urging your legs to move over his shoulders as his tongue explored your depths.

Your head fell back as the sensations took hold of you and you fought the urge to grind into him. He’d sensed your need, his mouth moving to your clit, tongue flicking steadily as he pushed two fingers slowly inside you. Your sighs gave way to moans as he increased pressure and speed working you closer and closer.

“Dean, I -” It was all you managed to get out before you were overcome, clenching and shaking as he continued to work at you until it was all too much and you pulled him up from you. “Dean, Jesus, that was…”

He hovered above you, a spark in his eyes and a proud smile on his lips. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah.” Your hands grasped at either side of his head, roughly pulling him to your lips, enjoying the taste of him mixed with you. Your kisses were hungrier now, gentle long forgotten and your need was back with a vengeance. “Need you Dean, please.” You mumbled around his lips.

A rough mmmhmm sounded from him as he teased you both, his hardness lazily moving back and forth through your folds until you couldn’t stand it. Your hand found him, lining him up, your legs wrapping around to silently beg him to move forward.

Dean took his time, your kisses slowing as you both focused on the sensation, savoring the moment when he was fully inside you. You firmly clenched around his cock several times and were rewarded with a surprised “Damn, baby.” He moved then, steady deep thrusts, words of praise falling from his lips as they trailed around your neck and shoulders. How had you not given in to this before? If you could be drunk on this eternally, only this, only him, you had no need for heaven.

Soon, your mind could only find the smallest of words, yes, fuck, God, your head stretched back to allow his mouth room to work. Your entire being was given over to pleasure, the feeling each time he slid into you, the way his muscles moved under your roaming fingertips, his hot breath at your ear as his words melted into groans when he began to move faster. Faster and harder. You never wanted this to stop, but your body was begging for release.

His fingers found your clit, just a few firm strokes and you were coming, coming hard, harder than you had in so long, and you clutched at him, nails digging into him. He kept going, never wavering, not until he’d stretched your pleasure as far as it would go. Only then did he allow his own release, growling your name as he shot into you, his motions stuttering and slowing. He stilled as you both fought to regain your breath.

“Shit” he breathed.

“Yeah.” It was all you could manage, all coherent thought eluding you.

He rolled to his side, bringing you with him, your head resting on his chest, the heat of him and the rise and fall of him as his breathing slowed soothing you. His arms cradled you, thumbs lazily sliding over your skin. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
